Sick of Being Caught in Yesterday
by Anti . Poptarts
Summary: Promises are meant to be forgotten, hearts are meant to be broken, and friendships are meant to be torn...Inu&kag are friends from childhood, but as time goes by, Kagome starts to develop feelings for her dear friend...PLEASE READ! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Default Chapter: The promise

Sick of Being Caught in Yesterday  
  
Ch. 1 - The Promise  
  
::Summary::  
  
Promises are meant to be forgotten, hearts are meant to be broken, and friendships are meant to be torn...Inu & Kag have been friends since childhood, but as time goes by, Kagome starts to develop feelings for her dear friend..how will the notorious 'player' be able to see that the girl he never paid attention to, may be the right one for him?  
  
By:: Sharon & Diana  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A boy of about five, stood at the front of the church doors, nervously clutching a pillow with a ring on it.  
  
He seemed very protective of this ring because it was, after all, his duty at the ring barer to keep it safe.  
  
After a moment of reassuring himself that the ring would be all right, he curiously looked around, taking in his surroundings.  
  
He was in a beautifully decorated church, surrounded with white flowers and ribbons; everyone was dressed extravagantly, for this was the wedding of his 'Bid' Uncle.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a beautiful girl, who was seemingly a year younger than him. She was wearing a lovely white dress that flowed past her knees and rested above her ankles. She was carrying a basket filled with rose petal.  
  
Inuyasha had thought he had seen an angel. All thoughts of protecting the ring vanished from his mind as he made his way to the 'angel.'  
  
" Hi Kawaii-Chan!" He greeted her with his adorable child-like innocence.  
  
The young girl put a finger to her mouth and shyly looked away, " Hi...."  
  
" Do you wanna marry me?" Inuyasha's asked, his wide eyes filled with excitement. Even though he was that of a child and did not yet understand the concept of love, he just knew that this was the perfect girl.  
  
The young girl turned beet red, not so much from embarrassment, but anger. All the shyness she previously had, shot away as quickly as it came.  
  
" Ewww!! You pervert!! You can't just go around asking people to marry you! People have to first know each other, got, fall in love, and then get married!!" the four-year-old Kagome all but screamed.  
  
She then walked away from him and went to stand by the isle, getting ready to go down.  
  
Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a second as another idea came to him. He quickly ran after her.  
  
"Why are you following me?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a wide grin, " Well, I'm the ring barer and you're the flower girl, so I have to stand by you!" he said all to cheerfully.  
  
Kagome glared at him before he continued.  
  
" Since you don't wanna marry me..would you like to be my girlfriend instead?" Inuyasha's eyes looked hopeful.  
  
Kagome glared even harder, " NO!"  
  
Somehow Inuyasha knew she would say that, but that's all right! He had a THREE-step plan and there was ONE more step hadn't tried yet!  
  
As they walked down the isle in silence, Inuyasha turned to glance behind him.  
  
All the bride maids and grooms walked down the isle arms linked.  
  
Inuyasha grinned yet again as another thought came to mind, He glanced down at Kagome and quickly looped his arm around hers before she even had the chance to resist.  
  
Kagome looked up at him surprised, before quickly turning away, trying to hide her blush.  
  
Inuyasha's face remained calm, but in his mind he was cackling like a mad man because Kagome hadn't tried to push him away.  
  
Everyone in the crows gushed at how adorable the 'little children' looked together, which only boosted Inuyasha's confidence to another level.  
  
That was when he decided to ask his last question to the three-step plan, " Hey Kawaii-Chan..do you wanna go out with me?" Hope twinkling in his eyes.  
  
"For the LAST time, NO!" Kagome whispered harshly. The twinkle in Inuyasha's eyes disappeared, and his cute doggy ears drooped, along with his face.  
  
As they reached the altar, Kagome took a quick glance at Inuyasha. Feeling guilty, she whispered, " The only way I'll EVER go out with you, is IF you beat me at karate, but that is impossible because I'm the BEST in my class!" Kagome was pretty much a tomboy, but she was to young to know and even if she did, she didn't really care.  
  
Inuyasha's face immediately perked up at the news. He grinned and said, " I'll get ya Kawaii-Chan. I pinky swear it! No! Even better!" He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. " There! Now it's sealed for forever!"  
  
"PSH! You could NEVER beat me! So I will NEVER be YOUR girlfriend!!" Kagome glared, but a blush was quickly creeping up her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled and gave her an all to knowing look, " Well see....we'll see...."  
  
This is what he said as a child, made a promise to keep through all eternity, but....nobody stays as a child forever...and as we grow older, our promises are always forgotten...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*[[A/N]]~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! Guess what? Its yet ANOTHER story!! Well we hope you guys liked it and we've got a good feeling about this fic so PLEASE r/r and tell us what you think!!  
  
The next chapter will be thirteen years later, when Inu's 18 and Kag's 17. Oh! And there WILL be humor in the next chapters too!  
  
So see you guys next time and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
-- Sharon & Diana 


	2. New missions and every dream girls wake ...

 **Sick of Being Caught in Yesterday**

**Ch.**** 2 – New missions and every dream girls wake up call **

Disclaimer:: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA DAMMIT! YOU FAGS! **lawyers**** pop up almost immediately**  ehehehehe………did I say fags? Hehehe……I meant, ADMIRANGLEY HANDSOME LAWYERS! **lawyers**** look skeptical**      oh please don't hurt us we're innocent! 

By:: Sharon & Diana 

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

            It was a bright and sunny morning; clear blue skies, birds chirping, and flowers blooming. *Sigh* Oh well, that made no difference because Kagome Higurashi wouldn't have known. It was Saturday morning and she intended to sleep until noon. 

Well……that was until she heard a rather LOUD clanking sound outside her window. 

Kagome cracked one eye opened and glanced around. ' Wha…? What in the world is that?' She asked groggily, still being half asleep. 'maybe if I shut it out, it will stop. Yes, yes that's what I'll do…' she slowly closed her eyes again. The clanking only got louder.

Kagome let out an agonized groan and rolled over, burying her head in her pillows. For a few seconds it seemed like this method worked because the air was silent. Well that was before the clanking was replaced by a blood screeching whistle [ not those little ones, the ones they use at football games and such. The ones that could be heard _miles_ away ]. 

That was it, whoever the hell was outside of her window was asking for a death wish. Kagome ever so slowly slumped out of bed and stumbled over to her window. Once at her desired destination, which seemed to take an eternity seeing as Kagome was moving at the speed of a turtle, she yanked open her curtains.

Big mistake. A) By doing this, she had let the sunlight stream in, hitting her full in the face. And B) The site that greeted her was well….not something you'd want to see at seven in the morning on a Saturday. 

Outside her window stood a certain white-haired boy, looking overly excited and now as Kagome looked a little to his right, she could see why. He was holding a bag full or was full, of pixy-sticks. The said boy was now frantically waving at her and began to speak. Or you could refer to it as talking in an obsessively loud voice. Further known as shouting.

" HEEEEELLO MY MORNING BLOSSOM! ISN'T THE WEATHER JUST _LOVELY_ TODAY?! WHY LOOK OVER THERE! THE BIRDS ARE ALL CHIRPING AND THE SUN IS JUST PEAKING OVER THAT MOUNTAIN AND—" 

Kagome winced at the volume of his voice and gripped the windowsill. Hard. '_why__ that little son uva…! Waking me up so he can talk about the WEATHER?!' _ 

Ah yes! It was Inuyasha Hayama._ The ever so famous, Inuyasha._ He was a player at the tender age of five and became best friend to Kagome Higurashi by the age of six. Of course that wasn't until after he had tried to hit on her, but that was all in the past. Kids will be kids, and kids will eventually grow out of it. Same with Inuyasha and Kagome, they had a bad beginning, but as they were forced to spend most of their childhood together, [parents thinking it'd be cute] they soon learned to look out for each other. Later becoming really good friends. The best of friends even.   

Kagome forced herself to calm down, or calm enough so she could respond to Inuyasha without waking up the rest of the neighborhood," INUYASHA, do you have a REASON for waking me up so DAMN EARLY IN THE FUCKING A.M.??!!!" [A/N So Kagome's not exactly a morning person…]

Inuyasha responded just as cheerfully as before, not even noticing Kagome's fiery eyes, 

" Well! ACTUALLY—"That cheerfulness was going to cost him because Kagome wasn't quite finished with him yet. 

" 'CAUSE IF YOU EVEN DARE TO THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I'M GONNA SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOUR LOOK-AT-ME-I'M-SO-CHEERFUL-IN-THE-MORNING SHIT, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OFF MY PROPERTY THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This finally alerted Inuyasha that she _probably_ wasn't too happy with him at the moment. Especially since she was beginning to grab her bat….

"Whoa whoa Kagome!…han…hang on a…sec…s-s-second!….I-I asure you I have a---a" Kagome raised the bat towards the window. "-AHH! PUT DOWN THE BAT! PUT DOWN THE BAT!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME KAGGIE-CHAN!! I HAVE A REALLY REALLY GOOD REASON FOR ALL THIS! I PROMISE!!!" 

Her eyebrow twitched madly, but Kagome released her hold on the bat and just _barely_ loosened her death grip on the windowsill. The fiery look not gone from her eyes however. After glaring at him for nearly an eternity [Inuyasha all the while contemplating whether it be safer to stay or run at this point], she finally spoke again. "Fine. You may come inside." Inuyasha's gleeful smile returned almost immediately. 

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "But NOT if your'e gonna smile like Mr. Sunshine!" 

"YES MA'AM!" 

He was still smiling.  

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Once inside, Inuyasha happily sat himself on Kagome's kitchen counter. Kicking his feet, touching this and that, humming various tunes, asking annoying questions…. Just about everything a polite guest would do as their host was trying to make herself some breakfast. 

Kagome noted that he was nicely dress, as in baggy jeans and an oversized red-T shirt, and had his hair was neatly comb. No gel or anything, just comb so it looked tamed. But since this was _The_ Inuyasha, known as a notorious player, he was a dead-knock-out in his little attire. 

Kagome herself on the other hand, was still in her pajamas and had her hair sticking up in all different places. She sullenly glance at Inuyasha's long, silky, silver hair ' _Damn__, he's starting to look more like Sesshoumaru everyday!' _That, Kagome had definitely not meant as a compliment. 

As Kagome made her way to the table with cereal in hand, she found that not too surprisingly, Inuyasha was already seated and had made himself quite comfortable. Her eye began twitched a little at this. 

She started eating her cereal, all the while boring her eyes into Inuyasha, as if she could see the very core of his soul or this was otherwise known as glaring at him. Inuyasha just happily smiled back at her. 

CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCH.  

The only sound heard was Kagome munching on her cereal, still glaring at Inuyasha and he still smiling at her. 

That's it! The silence was more than she could bare and Inuyasha knew that. '_That stupid arrogant bastard!__ He's just making it more suspenseful for me! He's not gonna tell me why he's here until I ask him! HMPH. WELL I'M NOT GONNA ASK HIM! NOPE. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHY HE'S HERE!' _

CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCH. 

Kagome began to squirm a little in her seat. She had kept her hard eyes on Inuyasha the whole time as she ate her cereal, but he just sat there smiling. _'Ohhhh, why that little—FINE!__ Screw pride! I WANNA KNOW WHY THE HELL HE'S HERE AND I WANNA KNOW NOW!' _

" So Inuyasha…." Kagome tried to sound as calm as humanly possible, " Just what the HELL WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO GO AND WAKE ME UP AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING FOR?!" 

Inuyasha instantly hopped over to her side of the table, damn, it was like he planned this or something. "I knew you'd come around Kaggie-chan!" Kagome gripped her fork and her scowl deepened. Inuyasha took no notice of this and continued his explanation, "Anyways, I saw this REALLY REALLY hot girl that works mall the other day and, dude, I want her bad!" 

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at bit. Every time Inuyasha said this, it was code for, I-like-her-and-since-you're-such-a-good-friend-you're-gonna-help-me-get-her. Although Kagome didn't like to brag, almost all the girlfriends that Inuyasha had had, we're all thanks to her expertise match-making skills. 

Truth was, they had been doing this for years. Inuyasha chooses out a girl, and Kagome helps put them together. Simple. And in return, Inuyasha kills any guy who even dares to hit on Kagome. That being very useful for our dear Kagome, since she had no interest in having a boyfriend anytime soon. 

So Kagome set her cereal bowl in the sink and turned to face him, "New girl, new mission huh? Well, I guess it off to the mall we go then!" Inuyasha grinned, "You got it chickadee!" '_CHICKADEE?_ What the hell?!'_ Kagome eyed the knife next to her with some very odd suspicion, I mean, NO ONE calls Kagome Higurashi a CHIKADEE!_

Inuyasha suddenly realized his mistake, "I mean errr---Kaggie-chan??" 

"Inuyasha….You've got FIVE minutes to get your ass into the car, get the engine warmed up, and, I know this one might be difficult for you, but, PLEASE try to calm yourself of that sugar high!" Kagome started to head towards her room, which was at the top of the stairs, to get dressed. 

"Right Kagome! I'm heading out the door! Yuuup, getting closer and closer to the car. OH! Lookie! I made it pass your living room couch already! Now I'm just---"

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome hollered from her room. 

"SORRY! I got off track! I'm seriously heading to the car this time!" 

Kagome sighed, a hyper Inuyasha was no fun being around at all! Well, now just to choose something wear. Not that she really cared, I mean Kagome was right about to just throw on some cargos and a baggy shirt, but then she remembered their task. 'Damn! I gotta actually wear something that resembles a girl!'

You see, Kagome needed to look like a pretty female because it was just easier to convince the victim looking like them, rather looking like a tomboy. So Kagome unhappily pulled on a pair of jeans and through over a black hooded sweatshirt, and to complete her ensemble, she put her hair up in a pony tail.  Yup, that was the closes to 'feminine' that you were going to get with Kagome Higurashi.

Once finished putting on her shoes, she flicked the light off to her room and headed out the door.  

'_Alright!__ Time to rock and rumble!' She thought as she made her way to Inuyasha's car. _


End file.
